Jimmy and Cindy, brother and sister?
by countegor
Summary: An analysis shows that Cindy is Jimmy's sister. Meet Cindy Neutron, folks!
1. Analysis

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 1 - "Analysis"  
  
"Watch it, Nerdtron!" said Cindy, angry, after Jimmy ran on her in the hall of Lindbergh Elementary.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Vortex!" said Jimmy.  
  
Cindy mumbled, stood and then she ran to Libby to greet her.  
  
He stood and then he saw Carl and Sheen. "Hey, guys!", he greeted.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy! Another trouble with Cindy?" asked Sheen while he was playing with his UltraLord action figure with Carl.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I've been kind of busy and I didn't notice her. Like always. Man! I wish he wouldn't be so tough and be more like a friend." replied Jimmy.  
  
"What do you mean, Jim?" Carl asked.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of running on her, and being so competitive! And she always look like if she was my sister!" replied Jimmy, taking a breath. "Sometimes I cannot stand her!".  
  
"Maybe you should tell her the same thing you said" Sheen suggested.  
  
"No, it's not that simple. For some reason, she always hated me. C'mon, guys, let's go to class" said Jimmy.  
  
Meanwhile, Cindy is talking with Libby, walking through the hall.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to Neutron latelly. He runs on me like if I was a wall or some kind!" said Cindy.  
  
"Well, you should talk this with him, girl" Libby suggested.  
  
"Wha-Libby, please!" Cindy made a nervous smile. "The last thing I could do is talking with big head! And I don't know why, but I thought like he always looked more if he was my... brother or something! He's always arguing with me, he always hated me, but when I need help... well, sometimes not... but he's there!".  
  
"Let's talk about another thing." Libby said. "Are you going today to the doctor?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said she was going to tell me the results" replied Cindy.  
  
"Results? What results?" said Libby.  
  
"She made me some tests and some analysis and she's going to show me if I have something" said Cindy.  
  
"You don't look like you have something, girl!" said Libby.  
  
"Yeah, but you know my mom, she's always worried about me. And I'm her only daughter, so imagine that" replied Cindy.  
  
"Well, I wish you get nothing" said Libby, taking a breath.  
  
"Thanks, Libby. Hey, c'mon, let's go to the class" said Cindy.  
  
Libby and Cindy went to classroom.  
  
The school day ended and suddenly a taxi stopped in front of the school. Mrs. Vortex opened the door and called Cindy, who was walking with Libby.  
  
"Cindy, honey, we're going to the doctor for your results" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Is something wrong, mom?" Cindy asked.  
  
"No, but just to make sure you don't have to walk or make an effort, I'll take it in this taxi" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
Cindy took a deep breath and before getting in the taxi, she said good bye to Libby.  
  
Jimmy, Sheen and Carl saw Cindy getting in the cab so they decided to ask Libby.  
  
"Why was Cindy with her mother?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"She's going to the doctor. Why did you ask?" said Libby.  
  
"Oh! Nothing! I gotta go. Bye, Sheen! Bye, Carl!" said Jimmy. He blushed and he left.  
  
"Yeah! Bye, Jimmy!" said Sheen. "And hello, cupcake!".  
  
Libby blushed and made a soft smile, but then she got angry because Sheen was giving names to her, again.  
  
"Beat it, looser!" said Libby. She left.  
  
Sheen shrugged shoulders, confused. 


	2. The results

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 2 - "The results"  
  
Cindy arrived at the hospital with her mother in the taxi. Then, both went to the hall and talked to the receptionist.  
  
"Patient name, please?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Cynthia Vortex" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Let's see..." said the receptionist while checking the patient's book. "You got Dr. Rachel Cowell, right?" Both mother and daughter nodded in agree. "She's waiting on 2nd. floor, door 315".  
  
When they got there, they talked to a nurse.  
  
"Ok, now just sit on here and I'll call you" the nurse said.  
  
Meanwhile, Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father, was talking to the receptionist too.  
  
"Yeah, hi, my name is Hugh Beaumont Neutron" said Hugh. "I got to ask you for a turn with the doctor, you see, because I got bitten by a duck recently in Retroville Lake and I want to know if I got something."  
  
The receptionist took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, your name again?" the receptionist asked, while looking to the patient's book.  
  
"Hugh. H-U... errr... G... errr...uhm... well, that! N-E-U-T-R-O-N... Neutron" he said.  
  
"Well, you got a turn with Dr. Silverman on Friday, 1 PM" said the receptionist.  
  
Meanwhile, Cindy was with Dr. Cowell.  
  
"Now... let's see... Cindy, you are all right. You got nothing. You're fine" said Dr. Cowell.  
  
Cindy smiled and took a breath.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Dr.?" Mrs. Vortex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Like you see, this analisys shows that Cindy is more stronger than ever. Look at it, blood, cholesterol, glucose, it's all normal" replied Dr. Cowell. "Come here in three weeks and I'll give the results to the receptionist so she can give it to you" she said while looking at Cindy.  
  
"Ok," Cindy nodded in agree.  
  
Both Cindy and her mother left the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Cowell gave the results to the receptionist, and the receptionist put a sticker on the envelope. She read the patient's book and saw the names "Cinthya Vortex" on top and "Hug Neutron" below. Then she wrote on the sticker "Cynthia Neutron" by mistake and put the envelope on a result's box.  
  
When "Hug" Neutron went to Retroville Hospital again, Friday 1 PM, he was with Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Ok... "Hug" Neutron, right? Bitten by a duck? Mmmh... I'm gonna make you some tests and analisys, ok?" said Dr. Silverman.  
  
"You're the doc, doc" said "Hug", smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me write you the test. Blood, glucose, cholesterol, magnesium, calcium, and... done!" said Dr. Silverman and he gave the note to "Hug". "Talk to the nurse on door 312, she'll make you the tests, ok?"  
  
"Hug" nodded in agree and left.  
  
"Ok, "Hug" Neutron" said the nurse, reading carelessly the test note. "Hmmm... yeah, you're Cinthya's father, right?". "Hug" made her a confused look. "Well, come with me".  
  
After the tests...  
  
"Come back in a week and Dr. Silverman will tell you the results. Bye!" said the nurse, slamming the door in front of "Hug"'s nose.  
  
The next week, "Hug" went again to Retroville Hospital. He was again with Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Well, I see nothing..." said Dr. Silverman. "Just an infection in your ear, probably by the duck that bitted you, but I'll give you some pills for that. Come in two weeks to give you the results, ok?"  
  
"Ok, doc." said "Hug".  
  
"Hug" left the hospital and while that, Dr. Silverman gave the receptionist the results. The receptionist put the results on an envelope and a sticker on the envelope with the name "Hug Neutron" on it. Then she put that envelope on the result's box. But by a mistake again and carelessly, she didn't notice that she put the sticker in the same envelope of "Cinthya Neutron". Then the sticker with the "Hug Neutron" sticked on another envelope. And that another envelope was Mr. Vortex old analisys, that he'd never come to pick up.  
  
Two weeks later, Cindy went to the hospital to get the results from the receptionist.  
  
"Take it, Ms. Neutron" the receptionist said.  
  
Cindy was surprised with the comment and she went angry.  
  
"It's Vortex!" Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh, and go with the Dr. Silverman." the receptionist said.  
  
"For what?" Cindy asked.  
  
"You're father is in there" replied the receptionist.  
  
"My father? That can't be!" said Cindy.  
  
"He's on room 316" said the receptionist.  
  
Cindy went to room 316 just to face with "Hug" Neutron.  
  
"Neutron's father? What are you doing in here? And where's my father?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Hey! You must be Jimmy's girlfriend! Hi!" greeted "Hug".  
  
"Your father is right here, Cindy." said Dr. Silverman.  
  
"He's not my father! My father is in work right now!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"I'm afraid he's your father, Cindy" said Dr. Cowell, entering the room. "According to the analisys, he's your biological father. Oh, and I took care of calling your supposed parents to explain to them".  
  
Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked in shock for a while.  
  
Just in time, Mr. and Mrs. Vortex arrived to Dr. Silverman's room. 


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 3 - "Explanation"  
  
Meanwhile, in Dr. Silverman's office...  
  
"Wha-Now just wait a minute, doc! Are you trying to say that this girl is my daughter?" said "Hug", confused, scratching his head and pointing to Cindy.  
  
"Well... yes" said Dr. Silverman. "You see, the tests became positive. Including blood type. She's A Positive and you're A Positive, too".  
  
"Am I A positive? I didn't knew that at all!". "Hug" was really confused. He scratched more his head until some hair went down.  
  
"Look for yourself" said Dr. Silverman giving the test to "Hug".  
  
"Hug" read the test and didn't say a word.  
  
Dr. Cowell gave the same test to Cindy. When Cindy read it, she fainted.  
  
"Now what's going on here?" Mrs. Vortex asked entering the room, furiosly.  
  
She suddenly saw Cindy on the floor, so she rushed to help her.  
  
"Neutron! What did you do to my daughter?" yelled Mr. Vortex, seeing Cindy on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me? Your daughter? Well, I don't think so..." said "Hug".  
  
"What?!". Mr. and Mrs. Vortex couldn't believe what "Hug" was saying.  
  
"Ok, ok, just calm down!" said Dr. Silverman. "Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, may I have a word with you two? Private? "Hug", wait outside".  
  
"Yes, doc." said "Hug". Then he got out of the room.  
  
When Dr. Silverman explained to Mr. and Mrs. Vortex the situation, they undertood...  
  
"WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT REALLY MY DAUGHTER??? THAT'S WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY? YOU REALLY WANT TO BROKE MY HEART, HUH?" yelled Mrs. Vortex, desperately and overreacting.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie! Doctor! Are you sure about this?" Mr. Vortex asked.  
  
"See for yourself, Mr. Vortex!" said Dr. Silverman, as he gave the test to his eyes.  
  
"T-this can't be! No! No! Impossible! Oh, my god! It's true!" said Mr. Vortex. "Honey! You know what does it mean?". As he said this, Mrs. Vortex was on the floor, fainted.  
  
After the little reunion, Cindy and Mrs. Vortex were awake, and "Hug" and Mr. Vortex were talking.  
  
"Well, at least we could visit her, we're your neighbors, and she was all the time our daughter" said Mr. Vortex.  
  
"I understand. It isn't easy for me to swallow all this either, you know..." said "Hug", trying to confort Mr. Vortex.  
  
"Take care of her, like we did" said Mr. Vortex, crying.  
  
"I don't know what to say, and what my wife Judy will say, and what my Jimbo will say about all this. It'll be really like a slap in their faces" said "Hug".  
  
As "Hug" said the word "Jimbo", something triggered on Cindy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Cindy yelled in desperation. "THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T EXPECT THAT I MUST LIVE WITH NERDTRON! I SIMPLY CAN'T STAND HIM!". As she said this, she started to cry.  
  
"Hug" came to her.  
  
"Now, now, don't cry. I'll make sure that Jimbo won't bother you. Plus, I'll try to make you friends, how's that?" said "Hug", as he gave Cindy a sheepish smile.  
  
Cindy cried louder.  
  
"Errr... Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, do you want me to drive all to your home?" "Hug" suggested.  
  
"Huh... no, we're fine, there's a taxi over there waiting for us" said Mrs. Vortex.  
  
"Ok, young lady" said "Hug" while turning to Cindy. "Let's go home. Oh, wait! I got something to do!".  
  
He went to the receptionist.  
  
"Errr... huh... I want you to change the name in the patient's book, you see... Errr... I'm not H-U-G... N-E-U-T-R-O-N... it's H-U-G-H... ok?" he said.  
  
The receptionist rolled his eyes and took a very deep breath. She did a nervous and careless smile and looked at "Hug".  
  
"Ok, just sign in here... and here... and here... and here... and... here!" said the receptionist, pointing at some blank spaces.  
  
"Hugh" made a confused look to the receptionist, and then he signed.  
  
Cindy watched all the scene, rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is going to be a looong day...".  
  
At home...  
  
"Family! I got some announce to say and it's very important!" said "Hug" while entering the house.  
  
"What is it dad?" said Jimmy, falling downstairs through the stair handle. Goddard followed him close behind.  
  
But when Jimmy saw Cindy behind his father...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Dad, what's she doing here?!?" he said pointing to Cindy.  
  
"Oh, I see, we have the Vortex's like guests, is that, honey?" said Judy, walking from the kitchen.  
  
"Errr... Sugarbooger... Can I talk you for a second?" Hugh asked.  
  
"Sure. Jimmy, stay here, I'll be right back" said Judy.  
  
"Sure, mom!" said Jimmy, greeting her.  
  
Then, he turned to Cindy. "What are you doing here?".  
  
Cindy blushed, and then she made a glare to him, her arms crossed around her chest.  
  
"You have no idea..". 


	4. Brother and sister?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 4 - "Brother and sister?"  
  
"No, Hugh, this can't be!" said a shocked Judy, looking at Hugh. "She can't be our lost daughter!".  
  
"Our 'what'??" Hugh asked surprised. "W-What do you mean with 'lost'?".  
  
"Don't you remember, before Jimmy was born? We had a girl first, but doctors said that she... she was gone!".  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember..." said Hugh, scratching his head. "No, I really can't remember...". He scratched his head more.  
  
"We must tell them now!" Judy suggested.  
  
"Errr... Sugarbooger, I think we don't need to tell them" said Hugh pointing to a fainted Jimmy and a fainted Cindy at the kitchen door. "Because they heard it all...".  
  
After some nice news...  
  
"No! This... this can't be! And what do you mean with 'lost sister'??? I want proves! And this dumb test is not enough!" yelled Jimmy, shocked by the news and holding the analisys and tests.  
  
"Honey, please! Calm down! It's ok, I'll tell you why," said Judy.  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
Judy telling the story...  
  
"We had to go to Retroville Hospital so I could have the baby and... well, Hugh took care of that. I was in the wheelchair and he left me with the nurse, while he was going to the receptionist.  
  
'M-m-m-my wife is g-going to have a baby!!' said a nervous Hugh. "W-we are going to have the baby!".  
  
'Ok, ok, just calm down, sir!' said the young receptionist, while smoking and trying to talk to Hugh. 'What is your name? Full name?'  
  
'Yeah, it's Hugh Beaumont Neutron.'  
  
'Can you spell it?' said the receptionist.  
  
'Errr... yes... it's U-G-G... errr... A... that's m-my first name... huh... B-O-U-... err... G... err... huh... A-M-O-N-T... my middle name... and N-E-U-T-R-O-N...' Hugh said stuttering, nervous, and coughing by the smoke from the receptionist.  
  
The receptionist made a strange look to Hugh and wrote just like he spelled, 'UGGA BOUGAMONT NEUTRON' in the father's book.  
  
'Ok, Mr. Ugga, go to the Maternity Room, and the nurse will call you when they have the baby' said the receptionist. "  
  
-- Stopped Flashback --  
  
"Ugga Bougamont??" Jimmy asked turning to his father with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, you see, son, I'm not good at spelling my name, except for spelling Neutron" said Hugh, trying to explain.  
  
Meanwhile, Cindy made a small laugh, but then she became quiet, as she tried to follow the story.  
  
Judy continued...  
  
-- Continued Flashback --  
  
"Your father was in Maternity Room. And some guy, named Paul, tried to make him smoke.  
  
'No, no, I don't smoke.' said "Ugga".  
  
'Excuse, Mr. Ugga Bougamont Neutron?' the nurse asked.  
  
'Neutron? That's me!' replied "Ugga".  
  
'Your wife is almost ready to have the baby' said the nurse.  
  
'Oh, my god! Hey, you, errr... Paul!' pointed "Ugga" to the guy that was trying to make him smoke. 'Give me the hole pack of cigarrettes'.  
  
An hour later, I was laying on a bed, with my Hugh in the Maternity Room Section B.  
  
Then, the doctor arrived.  
  
'Can I see my baby?' I said.  
  
'It's a boy or a girl??' "Ugga" asked.  
  
'Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, I have to give you some bad news. Your baby didn't pass. It was a girl. I'm really sorry", said the Dr.  
  
But I never see my baby, so I guess she was alive after all."  
  
-- Stopped Flashback --  
  
"Like you see, Jimmy, honey, she's your sister. And the way I see it, not only the test prove it" said Judy.  
  
"What a sad story!" "Ugga" started to cry. 


	5. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.

Author's note: A little bit update, I've changed the names of Jimmy's inventions here. Now they're the Robo Hairstyle Prototype and the Anti Cavity 2000, just like in the movie ;) .

- CHAPTER 5 - "Moving"

After some relaxing stories...

"Well, first of all, we got to find a place so Cindy can sleep" said Judy.

"I suggest that she must spend the night in Jimbo's room, then we can build her a room" Hugh suggested.

"That's not a problem to me... but I don't know if my little 'brother' will agree" said Cindy, turning to Jimmy and making an evilish smile.

Jimmy huffled and mumbled for a little while and then...

"What choice do I got? You're my family now, my sister" said Jimmy, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was Mr. Vortex. Hugh opened the door.

"Hi, neighbor! I just came here to give you the things and all the stuff from Cindy's former bedroom".

As Mr. Vortex said that, he started to throw some boxes to Hugh's arms. Later, he threw some bags full of clothes. Then a piano, and a dresser, and a computer. And finally a bed. And then the mattress for the bed.

"Well, see ya around, Neutron! And take good care of Cindy!" said Mr. Vortex, and he left.

"C-Can someome help me h-here, please!" said Hugh, holding the boxes, the bags full of clothes, the piano, the dresser, the computer, the bed and the mattress for the bed.

After they make some order, fell the night. It was 9 PM, so Judy said it was time to sleep. Even for Cindy, who was used to be sleeping at 10. Judy turn off the lights of Jimmy's bedroom and closed the door.

"Good night, Cindy" said Jimmy as he took a breath, because it was difficult to him to mention. "My big sister...".

"Thanks, good night you too, Jimmy" said Cindy, as she took a breath too. "My little brother...".

"Pillow war!!!" Jimmy said and he threw a pillow to Cindy's face.

Cindy at first was angry, but then she decided to follow Jimmy, and she threw a pillow than made him fell out of the bed. Then both started to laugh. As the little war continued, feathers scattered everywhere. Then Judy came to make sure they were asleep. Goddard cleaned up everything in a second, so Judy opened the door, looked at the bedroom and thought about heard something, and then she closed the door.

The next morning, the watch started to make noise. Jimmy was the first to wake up. Cindy was second.

"The last is a rotten egg!" said Jimmy, as he ran in direction to the bathroom.

But in a quickly move, Cindy entered first, so she won and slammed the door at Jimmy's surprised face.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted.

She opened the door in a second.

"I won, but you know how to use this?" said Cindy pointing to the Robo Hairstyle Prototype and the Anti Cavity 2000.

"Sure, I'll show you" said Jimmy.

Jimmy went to the Robo Hairstyle and Cindy watched him. He pressed a red button and the Robo Hairstyle made Jimmy's hairstyle.

"So that's why you're a big head, huh?" Cindy said, laughing.

"Wanna try?" Jimmy asked, ignoring the joke.

"Sure. How it works?" said Cindy.

"You step in front of the mirror, and then you press the button. The Robo Hairstyle Prototype will make the hairstyle you want, if you don't like it, then you press the button again until you find the desired hairstyle" Jimmy explained.

Cindy did exactly what Jimmy explained. The Robo Hairstyle first made Jimmy's hairstyle.

"Hey, look at me, little brother! I got a big head!" said Cindy, laughing louder.

"Yeah, yeah, if you don't like it, press the button again" said Jimmy.

"Are you kidding? I think it's nice, but well, you know, it's definetly not my type!" said Cindy.

After some hairstyles, like Libby's, punk's, Judy's, for Cindy's surprise, the Robo Hairstyle made exactly the Cindy's hairstyle.

"Wow! That was fast!" said Cindy. "Why do you have a copy of my hairstyle?".

"Don't ask, you know why! Are you done now?" Jimmy asked. "Let me show you the Anti Cavity 2000".

"Ok".

Jimmy washed his teeth.

"Now let me tell you how it works." Jimmy said as he walked back. "You step again in front of the mirror, you choose the Anti Cavity 2000 and you put this spectacles. The spectacles will show you the tooths that'll need to be cleaned. Then you move your hand like you would do with a toothbrush and then a laser will clean it up for you".

Cindy did exactly again what Jimmy explained. Her teeth was clean in seconds.

"Wow! This a lot much better than clean it up 9 times!" Cindy said, astonished.

"9 times?" Jimmy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well, you got to do that if you want to avoid the dentist!" Cindy said, trying to explain.


	6. A normal day in school

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
Author's note: Sorry, I was very ocuppied in my second fanfic, and thinking in more ideas for this one.

- CHAPTER 6 - "A normal day in school"  
  
"Hurry up, you two! You don't want to miss the bus!" Judy yelled.  
  
"C'mon, little brother..." Cindy said. "The last one is a rotten egg!". As she said that, she ran out of Jimmy's room.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't! That won't happen again!" Jimmy said. He laughed and he ran out of his room as well.  
  
But for their surprise, they missed their bus.  
  
"So, this is why you miss the bus all the time?" Cindy asked to Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah, most of the times. But sometimes is because Shoebox ties my shoes together..." Jimmy replied as he sighed.  
  
Cindy gave Jimmy a weird look.  
  
"You must be kidding! You're such a grown up! You can tie your shoes by your own!" Cindy argued.  
  
"A genius has more important things to do than that. C'mon, or we're going to be late!" Jimmy said.  
  
"What's in your plans?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I suggest we use my Super Bubble Gum Mobile" he replied, while he was holding two bubble gums.  
  
"Is this safe?" Cindy said as she took one bubble gum.  
  
"What could be the worst? Being hit by a tree?" Jimmy said.  
  
Both chewed their bubble gums. A bubble circle rounded their bodies and both were bouncing.  
  
"Wow! Hey, this is great! Why didn't I tried this before? Oh, yeah, right! You weren't my brother..." Cindy said as she bounced in her bubble.  
  
"How about a race to school?" Jimmy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Cindy said.  
  
Both bounced in their bubbles.  
  
They made to school on time, with a little problem...  
  
"Remind me to punch you later!" Cindy said as she tried to take some bubble out of her hair.  
  
"Hey, at least you won!" Jimmy said, trying to climb out of the tree where he was stuck.  
  
Some minutes later...  
  
"Sheen! Carl! How are you?" Jimmy greeted.  
  
"Jimmy! Where were you all this time?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jim. You didn't showed up at the Candy Bar yesterday" Carl said.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. I'll tell you... I'm--".  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Libby!" Cindy greeted.  
  
"Hey, girl! What's up?" Libby greeted.  
  
"I got something important to tell you. C'mon!" Cindy said as she grabbed Libby's arm.  
  
"What is it? Is it today's practical joke?" Libby asked.  
  
"Looks like it was a practical joke to me... Libby, the thing is that I'm--".  
  
Back to the boys...  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHAT IN ULTRALORD'S SAKE IS HAPPENING HERE?!?" Sheen yelled.  
  
"Jimmy, is that true? You're Cindy's brother?" Carl asked.  
  
"Guys, guys, calm down! I'm still shocked by this situation" Jimmy said. "But somehow, this answers all of my questions that why Cindy was mean to me".  
  
"Hey, Jimmy, if that's true, then what does she do to you? She punches you? She's evil like all the evil sisters? Tell me everything!" Sheen said, excited.  
  
"No, in fact... she's nice to me... I don't know why... but it seems great to me! For the first time she's not a bad person!" Jimmy replied.  
  
Sheen's face expression went down.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Sheen said, depressed. "Man! I wanted to see some exotic bruises".  
  
Jimmy gave Sheen a weird look.  
  
Back to the girls...  
  
"No... No! Impossible!" Libby said in shock.  
  
"But it's true! The results did positive... So that's why he was mean to me! And why he was show-offy, and all that stuff! Well... he's still show-offy" Cindy said.  
  
"And how does he treat you? Does he use his experiments with you? Does he do some evil brother stuff?" Libby asked, excited.  
  
"No, in fact... he's nice to me! I don't know why... but I like it this way!" Cindy said.  
  
"Ohh... So that means you're not going to glow?" Libby asked.  
  
Cindy gave her a weird look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cindy said, angry.  
  
"Errrr... nothing! Let's go inside..." Libby replied, sweating.  
  
Some minutes later...  
  
"Ooook! BRAWK!! I'm going to pass list..." Miss Fowl said, looking at a piece of paper on her desk. "Cindy Vortex?! BRAWK!!".  
  
Nobody replied.  
  
"Cindy Vortex! Last call! BRAWK!" Miss Fowl yelled.  
  
"Miss Fowl... I hate to say this... but, my name is not Cindy Vortex anymore... it's Cindy Neutron..." Cindy said, embarrased and blushed.  
  
All the class gasped.  
  
"What?!" Miss Fowl said, in shock. "Are you ok, dear? BRAWK... Do you have fever?" she said as she put a hand on Cindy's forehead.  
  
"I'm all right, Miss Fowl. I'm... Jimmy's sister..." Cindy said, again embarrased.  
  
All the class gasped again. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"So it was true!" Sheen said, shocked.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Nick said from behind, shocked. Then, he returned with what he was doing, looking at his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy! Cindy is really your sister?" Orleander asked in shock.  
  
All the class started arguing.  
  
"Ok! BRAWK! Calm down, class!" Miss Fowl said. "Jimmy, is it true?".  
  
"Yes..." Jimmy said, embarrased.  
  
All the class gasped again.


	7. Jimmy's Laboratory

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 7 - "Jimmy's Laboratory"  
  
The school ended pretty normal for Jimmy and Cindy, but, they couldn't argue because they were brothers. That made the class miss that. Miss Fowl remained quiet.  
The bus arrived, and this time, Jimmy and Cindy sat together. Everyone stared at them. But they returned at their bussiness.  
Sheen and Carl, and also Libby turned to them.  
  
"Jimmy, I don't know how to say this, but... it's kinda weird that you didn't argue with Cindy this morning..." Sheen said.  
  
"Yeah, Jim, Sheen is right" Carl said.  
  
"Guys, I can't argue with her, she's my sister. I'm supposed to be nice, to protect her, to... well, you get the idea" Jimmy said, lowering his head, more embarrased than ever.  
  
"So, that's why you didn't argue with me today?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Jimmy replied, blushed.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Brothers can argue too!" Libby said.  
  
"I hate to say this, but Libby is right in that, little brother" Cindy said, with a smile.  
  
"Why would I? It's the first time in my life that you're nice to me" Jimmy said.  
  
"Well, that's true... And you were nice to me, too. Except for the bubble gum thing..." Cindy said.  
  
"Hey, I told you! You won! Why are you still talking about that?" Jimmy said.  
  
"It wasn't me who had invented that stuff! You should put some break on it!" Cindy yelled.  
  
"I-it's a bubble gum, it's not supposed to have a break! Since when did you see a bubble with a break?" Jimmy asked, kinda stuttering too.  
  
"You're the genius, remember? Why don't you find the way?" Cindy said.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy started arguing. Meanwhile, Sheen, Carl and Libby were laughing and enjoying it.  
  
"Ok, enough! I don't want to hear more complains from you!" Jimmy said, cut.  
  
"Why? Is that a problem for you?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Yes, it IS a problem for me. I didn't like the argue between us before, so don't expect me to like the argue between us now!" Jimmy replied. He put his hands over his chest and looked to the other side.  
  
"What a pathetic excuse!" Cindy said. She put her hands over her chest and did the same.  
  
"Sheen, do you have more popcorn?" Carl asked.  
  
"You ate it all, fatty boy!" Sheen said.  
  
The bus left Jimmy and Cindy. Both didn't talk to each other for a while. Jimmy went directly to his lab, trying to sneak out from Cindy. But what he didn't know, Cindy was behind him. Jimmy took off a hair from his head and placed it in front of the DNA scanner.  
  
"DNA match confirmed. Welcome home, Jimmy" the DNA scanner said.  
  
"Thanks, VOX" Jimmy said.  
  
Jimmy entered his lab, without noticing he was being followed by Cindy from behind. While he was walking, he heard some footsteps. He turned around, but he didn't see anything. Just about Jimmy turned, Cindy hid from behind of him again. He shrugged shoulders and went to his lab. He sat in front of his computer, VOX. He was relaxed a little when...  
  
"HI, JIMMY!" Cindy yelled from behind, and out of tune, making Jimmy bounce from his seat.  
  
"What?! H-how did you get here? You're not supposed to be here!" Jimmy said, angry. "Get out of my lab!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, we're brothers! We share things each other!" Cindy said, with a smile.  
  
"Errr... Cindy, is this revenge from what we said to each other recently?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No" Cindy replied, cut.  
  
"Will you please leave me alone, now? I got important things to do" Jimmy said as he sighed.  
  
"No" Cindy said again and cut.  
  
"Get out of my lab!" Jimmy yelled again.  
  
"Ok" Cindy said, cut.  
  
She walked off the scene. Jimmy sighed in relief. But then, he noticed that Cindy was walking around his lab. He raised an eyebrown.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Jimmy said, angry.  
  
"I don't know" Cindy said, cut and walking through Jimmy's lab.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jimmy asked, more angry because of Cindy's cutted replies.  
  
"What?" Cindy asked.  
  
"You know what!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
"What? This?" Cindy said.  
  
As she said that, she put her thinger in her mouth for a while and placed it on Jimmy's ear. Jimmy's anger only grew more.  
  
"GET OUT!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok" Cindy said, as she walked off again.  
  
Jimmy sighed in relief, returning what he was doing. But then, he heard something that opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Oooooh! What does this button do?" Cindy asked, playfully. 


	8. The things that I must share

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon.  
  
- CHAPTER 8 - "The things that I must share"  
  
Lindbergh School. Some days had passed...  
  
"Hey, Jimmy! How's going?" Sheen greeted.  
  
"Yeah, Jim, what about your new sister?" Carl asked.  
  
"Oh! Just a nightmare, I think..." Jimmy said as he sighed. "Now that we'd discovered that we can be mean to each other, she had nothing more to do than bother me every day, including in my lab".  
  
"Oooh, there's my sweet little brother!" Cindy shouted, while walking with Libby.  
  
Cindy pulled Jimmy's cheeks. "How's my favorite brother, huh?".  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Jimmy said, angry.  
  
"Sorry... I just wanted to make sure" Cindy said, smiling devishly.  
  
"If you don't want me to stick my Neutronic Sick Patch in your body again, then make sure you're leaving right now!" Jimmy said, more angry.  
  
"Oh, tough guy!" Libby said, laughing.  
  
"Bye, little brother!" Cindy said, as she walked off with Libby, laughing too.  
  
Jimmy sighed.  
  
"Jimmy, I hate to say this, but she's your sister after all..." Sheen said.  
  
"Do you think she's gonna go out with me?" Carl asked.  
  
Jimmy and Sheen stared at Carl.  
  
"No way! She's gonna go out with me!" Sheen said.  
  
"No, she'll not!" Carl yelled.  
  
"Yes, she will!" Sheen yelled.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Jimmy yelled, angry. "Just because she's my new sister you don't have to fight for her, but, if you insist... I think I have an idea..." he said, smiling devishly.  
  
Later, after school, in Jimmy's lab...  
  
"Ok, Carl, I called you to be Cindy's suitor. If you'd notice, Sheen's not here. It's because he's watching his UltraLord show" Jimmy explained.  
  
"But I'm missing my llamas program" Carl said, complaining.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to go out with Cindy or not?!" Jimmy said, angry.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Carl said.  
  
"Good, here's the plan..." Jimmy said, whispering to Carl.  
  
Meanwhile, in Jimmy's room, Cindy was with Libby talking.  
  
"Hey, Libs, wanna see Jimmy's lab?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Sure, girl! I'd love to!" Libby said, cracking a smile.  
  
"Ok, he's got a hole in the wall behing this elements poster" Cindy said, as she moved the poster to the right.  
  
"Wow! Cool!" Libby shouted, excited.  
  
But just as the girls were going to enter Jimmy's lab, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wait here, Libby!" Cindy said, running out from Jimmy's bedroom door. "I'll get it!" she shouted while walking downstairs.  
  
She opened the door and her eyes opened wide and her jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE...?!?!?" she yelled. 


	9. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 9 - "Date"**

"Carl, what the heck are you doing here?!?" Cindy snarled.

She almost closed the door violently on Carl's nose, but she thought better about it. Carl was a friend of Jimmy, so, probably he wanted to see him. _Even dressed like a fool_, Cindy thought to herself. Carl was wearing a black costume and a black hat and a little red mostacho.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _mon cherie_..." Carl said, in a bad french accent. "But I couldn't notice how beautiful you are this day".

Cindy's jaw dropped to the floor. But she quickly recovered.

"If this is some kind of joke, you better start running!" Cindy said, showing him a fist.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Errr...." Carl stammered.

"What?" Cindy said, angry.

"C'mon, Carl! You can do it!" Jimmy said by a walkie-talkie, hiding on some bushes.

"I was... I was..." Carl stammered again.

"Hey, Libby! Come and see this dork!" Cindy shouted.

"Coming, girl!" Libby said.

Carl's face blushed furiosly. _Ok, here I come..._, he thought. He took a deep breath.

"I was going to invite you to some dinner to the Retroville Chateau" Carl said.

"W-What?!?" she asked, blanky.

Suddenly, she heard some laughs at the bushes. She spotted Jimmy's pointy hair. _Mmmmh... so that's it, huh?_, she thought to herself.

"How about tomorrow night, at 8 PM?" Carl said.

"Ok, Carl, I'll go with you. See you tomorrow!" she said, sweetly and smiling.

Carl almost jumped of joy. He left the house with a smile ear-to-ear. "Ok, see ya tomorrow!" he greeted.

"What happened, girl?" Libby asked, walking downstairs.

"Nothing, Libs. Carl has just invited me to dinner" Cindy said.

Libby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You have fever, girl! Let me check you..." Libby said, as she put a hand on Cindy's forehead.

"I don't have anything, Libs. Remember what the doctor said?" Cindy said, as she pushed Libby back.

"Are you serious about this?" Libby asked, blanky.

"I'm sure, Libs. I'll tell you what happened" Cindy replied.

_Meanwhile..._

"Haha! That was great, Carl! She swallowed it all!" Jimmy said.

"Uh... Jimmy, I think I've something to tell you. I--" Carl said.

"Not time for that, Carl!" Jimmy interrumpted. "Let's see what they're doing" he said.

Jimmy could see Cindy and Libby talking and laughing.

"So, Carl thinks I'm going out with him, but the truth is, Jimmy planned it all! So, this dork really thinks I'm going out with him!" Cindy said.

Cindy and Libby laughed louder.

"I feel sorry for the poor Carl, Cindy. What are you going to do with him?" Libby asked.

"Well, first, I'm gonna ask the most expensive food on the menu" Cindy said.

"And then?" Libby asked, excited.

"I'm going to split some Flurp on my dress on purpose, then I'll say _'I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself'_, then, I'll go, and I'm going to spent some time there. When I'll finished, Carl would be ten feets out of the restaurant, because he'll receive the bill and he'll have no enough money to pay!" Cindy finished.

Cindy and Libby laughed louder again. Jimmy heard all the conversation. He looked at Carl, who was dancing of joy. _I can't do this to Carl! She'll only make fun of him!_, Jimmy thought.

"Carl! Stop dancing and listen to me!" Jimmy said.

"What is it, Jim?" Carl asked.


	10. In the restaurant

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 10 - "In the restaurant"**

After Jimmy had a talk with Carl, Carl felt a little sad about Cindy's plans.

"Well, at least she said _'yes'_, what do you think I should do, Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"If you put that way, I got a plan, but it'll require that you have to follow it completely and without a mistake" Jimmy replied.

That night, at 8 PM exactly, Carl, who was dressed with a smoking and the same mostacho of the previous day, slowly approached his finger on the doorbell of the house of the Neutron's and finally pushed it. At the sound of the doorbell, he screamed. He didn't really like doorbells. Hugh opened the door.

"Hello?" he said as he looked in front of him.

Then, he looked at both sides, then up, then shrugged shoulders and closed the door violently without even noticing Carl who tried to speak but didn't have the words.

"Who was it, Hugh?" Judy asked.

Hugh shrugged shoulders again.

"I don't know..." he said, scratching his head. "Honey, I think I got something here on my head and--"

Before he could continue, the doorbell rang again. Hugh answered the door.

"Pst! Mr. Neutron! Down here!" Carl whispered.

"Oh! Carl Wheezer! Come on in" Hugh said. "Are you looking for Jimbo?".

"Actually, I was looking for Cindy, I got a date with her" Carl said with a smile.

"Ok, just wait a second!" Hugh said. "Hey, _Cin-San_!" he called, but there was no reply, "_Cindy-o_!" he called again.

"It's _Cindy_, dad!!" Cindy said as she sighed heavily thinking about how embarrasing that sounded. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your _boyfriend_ Carl Wheezer is here!" Hugh shouted.

Cindy let out a huge scream of irritation.

"I'm... coming...!!" she finally shouted, totally angry.

She came down dressed with a beautiful green dress and golden earrings that perfectly matched her eyes and hair. Talking about her hair, it was down, not in the usual ponytail. When Carl saw her, his jaw dropped to the floor. So was Hugh, who had nothing to do with that date.

"You... look... gorgeous..." Carl said, who almost forgot about breathing.

"Thanks!" she said, with a fake smile. "Shall we go now?", she asked.

"Errr... s-sure!" Carl replied stuttering.

Both went out of the house, leaving a still shocked Hugh with his mouth open. They walked all the way to the Retroville Chateau. It was a few corners away from the house, and walking too much wasn't the speciality of Carl, so they got to stop some times so he would breath again with his inhaler. When both reached the restaurant, Cindy looked at it and smiled. She felt a little bad for Carl, because it was a very expensive place. But then she remembered it was all his brother's fault, and continued with her plan. The waiter received them and gave them a table and the cards.

"What are you going to eat, sir?" the waiter asked, expecting that Carl would start.

"Ladies go first" Carl said, with a snort.

Cindy smiled slightly at him, thinking that was cute. And then, she started with her plan.

"Ok, let's see. I want this 'Super Horse a la French', with mashed potatoes, and please, give me a Purple Flurp soda. Oh! And don't forget a Choco-Blaster for deserve with that sugar stick in the middle" Cindy ordered.

Looking at Carl sweating, Cindy thought to herself with a big grin on her face, _"Sorry, pal-y... you're going to suffer and I'll make sure Jimmy will be no longer your friend after this!"_.

"Are you going to order now, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah... it's just, I can't decide yet" Carl said, looking at the card.

_"Well, after what I have ordered, and I'm sure it worth around a hundred of bucks, you'll have to conform with a lettuce"_ Cindy thought to herself.

"I'll order some 'Chicken a la French' with some 'Nasty French Fries' and a Purple Flurp soda. And I'll share the Choco-Blaster, if you don't mind" Carl ordered.

Cindy's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. _"It can't be! Is he really has enough money to pay this?"_ she thought to herself again.


	11. In the restaurant, part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**CHAPTER 11 - "In the restaurant - Part 2"**

"_No... no... I'm sure he's faking. He's faking. That's what is happening right now. I'll keep my plan on the way_".

"Your food, sir" the waiter said, placing the plates of food on the table. And then, he went to the bar to place the Purple Flurp sodas. "_Bon apetite_!".

"Thanks. Here's a five" Carl thanked, as he put five bucks on the waiter's pocket.

"Thank you, sir". And with that, the waiter returned to the bar.

Cindy was astonished at the kind demostration of Carl's actions. So much, that she thought about her plan, to continue it or not. But, since this was a trick from Jimmy, she decided still to give it a try. She lifted up the soda in front of her date.

"I dedicate this to... what should the ocassion be?" Cindy asked to Carl.

"I-I don't know, maybe because this is our date?" Carl responded.

"I think is fair enough. To our date" Cindy lifted the soda a bit more and ran it with Carl's.

She was about to drink her soda, when the foam slipped on her dress. "Oh, my...!" she said, a little overreacting, looking at Carl with a nervous grin and then looking at her dress. "Look at my clothes! My new dress! Oh... excuse me for a second. I'm gotta go to the bathroom to clean up this... errr... mess!".

"Sure! Go now" Carl said.

"I'll be back soon!" Cindy said.

She giggled nervously and went straight to the bathroom. She opened the door, stepped inside the bathroom, and then closed the door slightly, and looked at both sides to make sure that no one was there neither watching her moves. She thought about her _'date'_. She found out that Carl was really a good guy, despite the fact that she hated him because of his former actions when she found out that it was a trick from his brother. But it looked like that she was totally wrong. There was no signal of Jimmy there. It looked like the date was a real thing.

"_What am I doing?_" Cindy thought. "_What should I do now? I thought this was going to be easy, but this date is not so bad after all_".

She slowly opened the bathroom door to see that Carl was still waiting for her. She froze when she saw that the waiter was walking to his table to give him the bill. "Oh, dear! He's busted! I gotta help him!" she said. She ran to the table in desperation. "It's ok, I got everything under control!" Cindy said, as she tried to pull out her 'Visa' card.

"No, really, it runs on me" Carl said. "How much is it?".

"Two hundred and twenty seven dollars with fifty cents, please" the waiter said.

Carl pulled out a wallet full of money. "Here you go" Carl said, as he put the money on the waiter's hand.

"Have a good night, sir" he said, and he walked off.

Cindy's astonishment was grewing. "W-where did you get all that money?" she asked.

"I stole it from my dad!" Carl said, laughing.

"Oh... I see..." Cindy said, as she slowly took her seat.

"Nah, just kidding. I earned all this money because I got a work related to raising llamas" Carl said, laughing and snorting at the same time.

"That's... great!" she said.

"So, are you going to finish your dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah... yeah... hehe" Cindy said.

She looked at her dinner. Itseemed to bedelicious. She then looked at Carl and smiled. And she started eating. After a great dinner, with a big deserve included, both headed to their respective homes.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Carl suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Cindy replied, with a nervous smile.

They both walked silently to Cindy's home. Finally, when they reached it, Cindy walked the stairs and looked at Carl. "I had a great night. Thanks for all" Cindy said.

"It's ok. See you around! Bye!" Carl said.

"Wait!" Cindy said. Carl stopped in his tracks. "Can we go out again someday?" she asked.

"Sure. You got my number, just call me and I'll be there" he replied.

"Yeah... right... Well, good bye!" Cindy said.

She waved a good bye to Carl as she opened her house door, that was the Neutron's house door. She stepped inside, closed it, and sighed dreamily. But then, she realized.

"I'll have another date with the fat walking guy?" she asked to herself. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" she screamed.


	12. Screams

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 12 - "Screams"**

Cindy was still screaming at the thought that she would be dating a chubby nerd guy but with good behaviour. She stopped at the thought. She smiled at that. The good behaviour. Kind, cute, sofisticated nerd guy. Next time she would be more like him. _Wait! A next time?_ It was her decision... But thought something was wrong... He didn't even knew how to treat girls. All he was talking about all the time was about llamas. But today, he looked really sincere and kind.He reminded her of someone...

"Hey, Cindy!" Jimmy said, as he started to walk upstairs to his room, happily.

She had never saw him waving, neither speaking to her lately. This was suspicious. "Ok! Stop! What's the big deal?" she asked.

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Little brother, I know that we don't speak much lately, and I know that we hate each other more than hell, but I had a date with Carl, your friend and because of the way he was acting and the way he was treating me, I figured it all out. It's all your fault!" she said, as she pointed at him.

"What? W-what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, grining and nervously looking at each side finding a way to escape. "Do you think I just d-dressed Carl like that and told him how to act?".

"Exactly" Cindy said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"T-that's ridiculous! You... you have no proof of that!" Jimmy said, more nervous as he pointed an acussatory finger on her.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Cindy opened the door to find Sheen standing at the porch, dressed with a black tux and the same mostachoe that Carl wore the night before.

"_Pardone moi, mon cherie_" Sheen said. "You look beau-".

She slammed violently the door on his nose and turned to look at Jimmy with a glare, but there was a blank space at the stairs. Jimmy took the opportunity to sneak and run away. She stomped through the stairs and when she reached his room, she found Goddard standing in front of her. She could sense he was glaring at her to protect his brother.

"Where is he?" she asked, fiercely.

Goddard shook his mechanical head in response. But shrieked when he saw that Cindy suddenly showed him from nowhere a screwdriver.

"Tell me, or suffer the consequences" she said, grinning evily.

He had no choice to reveal the truth. He walked a few steps to show that Jimmy was hiding in his closet. She opened the door and all that Jimmy could say was a "Man's best friend!", until he was pulled from his shirt.

----

Two hours later, Jimmy woke upfrom his bed with a dark eye and his head hurting real bad. He ran to the bathroom to reveal the state of his face. He suddenly frowned.

"Enough!" he shouted. "I'm tired of her! I'm tired of being his brother! This has got to stop in some way!" he said, as he jumped from his bed.

He walked to a poster on the wall and moved it a little, revealing a tube to go down his lab. He jumped in and landed on the floor. He walked a few steps to his computer and took a seat on his couch.

_'Ok, all I have to do is to test ifis she really my sister. I have toinvent something that would take a single drop of her blood without her knowing it'_ he thought to himself. _'And the answer is... a mosquito'_.


	13. Mosquito plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 13 - "Mosquito plan"**

"I really hate to do this, but..." _'Wait! I hate to do this? When did it became something like a love/hate thing? This is my supposedly called sister I'm talking about!'_. Jimmy shook his head. _'No, I want to discover the truth. Nothing else'_.

He spent some hours in his plan. He created not one, but two mosquitos, just in case Cindy would hit one of them. The mosquitos were tiny, in fake gold, and had a needle in its head, simulating a real one. Also, its organism had a stomach designed to preserve blood, and not to get feed with it. _'What if she hits them both?'_ He thought to himself. _'Nah, she would be too much sleepy to hit only one'_. He chuckled at the sudden thought.

Jimmy used the control to test the mosquito. It worked perfectly. He opened the tube that led him to his lab and the mosquito flew all the way in, heading to Cindy's bedroom. The mosquito placed his little body on Cindy's left arm, and used its needle to suck some of her blood. She felt a tickle on her arm, but it was too late to notice, because she was fast asleep. The mosquito returned to the tube on the wall, heading backto the lab.

"Just like I thought! Now, to test my blood comparision, I will let the other mosquito to bite me" Jimmy said. "Goddard, when I say it, take control of the other mosquito, and make him do its job" he ordered his mechanical dog.

Goddard barked. A hand lifted from Goddard's metal body and took the control. "Initiating mosquito bite... _NOW!_" Jimmy shouted.

The mosquito flew to his right arm and placed its needle on it. Jimmy felt a sudden short pain, and he screeched his teeth. But then, the pain was gone.

"Ok, now I got the samples. Let's begin the DNA match" he said.

He placed both mosquitos on the scanner. "VOX, initiate match sequence!" he said to VOX.

"Match sequence initiating..." VOX replied. "The DNA test will be done in 4 hours, 15 minutes and 1 second".

_'I'd better get some sleep' _he thought to himself. "Come, Goddard" he called his dog.

Goddard followed Jimmy to the exit.

-

Cindy woke up the next morning at 8 AM. It was Sunday, so, she thought what she would do to hung up with Libby and also tell her about Sheen last night. She jumped from her bed as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. The day was beautiful. She walked from her room to the stairs and the stairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she found Hugh, Judy and Jimmy already having breakfast.

"Good morning, mom! Good morning, dad!" she said, as she waved happily.

"Oh, good morning..." Hugh waved, happily.

Jimmy didn't respond.

"Good morning, honey. Your waffles are on the table" Judy said.

"Thanks" Cindy said, as she kissed Judy on the cheek.

She looked at Jimmy with a glare. "Good morning, loser" she waved him, with an evil grin.

"Is that the way to treat your beloved brother?" Jimmy asked also with an evil grin.

"You were _beloved _to me until I've found about Carl. Now I have to think about that word" Cindy said, as she took a seat next to Hugh.

"Well, I will have to think about finding the word _sister_" Jimmy said.

Cindy's eyes grew wide. "What? What are you talking about? Of course I'm your sister, you idiot!".

"I don't think so!" Jimmy said.

"Hey, if you aren't sure yet, then why don't you check on the tests the doctor gave us in the hospital. Right, dad?" Cindy asked, lifting her head to hear a response from Hugh.

Hugh was too confused, and he decided not to answer. Instead, he took a plastic duck from the box of cereal and he started playing with it. Cindy stared at Hugh, blinkedand sighed annoyingly, shaking her head.

"Come see me in my lab in 15 minutes and I'll give you the _REAL_ results" Jimmy said, with a big grin plastered in his face.

"I'll be there, and if I prove you're wrong, then I'll kick your butt after that" Cindy replied.

"Deal!" he said, with a knowing glare.

_'What is his problem?'_ she thought to herself.


	14. DNA match

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 14 - "DNA match"**

Cindy followed Jimmy to his lab. Jimmy yanked a hair from his head and placed it on the DNA scanner. He opened the door and let Cindy in.

"This better be a good reason to act like this, little brother. And you better hurry up, because I'm late to go shopping with Libby" Cindy said, walking pass Jimmy and sitting on his couch.

Jimmy only smiled, and closed the lab door. "Oooh, you will got nothing to worry about!" he said, with venom in his voice.

She quivered a little at the sound. Then, she acted like she didn't care. But this was also very intriguing. What was this all about? What was he hiding? What was that evil grin on his face? She felt sick of thinking so much, she started sweating. Something she felt that wasn't good.

"Ok, then, tell me what's wrong..." she said, her voice a little weak.

He smiled again, then turned to the computer screen. "VOX, results of DNA match!" he said, proudly.

"_Results of DNA match on screen_" VOX said.

What Cindy saw later, brought a painful look on her face. She let her mouth hang open and her eyes opened wide. The realization hit her. VOX was showing that the DNA match between her and Jimmy was negative. It blinked a few times. Then it stopped. That meant only one thing. They weren't brother and sister.

Jimmy walked up to her and looked at her with a smile as he pointed at the screen. "_THAT_ means you're free, Cindy. No more brotherhood things and no more fights... well, that is uncertainly, because we're still rivals, but--" he said, but he was interrupted by Cindy.

"You know what this _REALLY_ means?" she asked, as she glared at him and pointed at the screen.

He remained quiet.

"This means I'm not your sister, but it also means the doctors lied to me, that I was living a lie. I thought it was good being part of your family. I really liked it living with your parents. A lot. I thought they were better than my parents! Even I was going to consider to being a little more nice to you after I broke your face last night because of your joke with Carl! But you, only _YOU_, proved me now that I'm wrong. You and your stupid brain of yours showed me that I have to move next door again and forget about everything that happened between us and live like this was all a fake" Cindy said in tears.

Now he felt a little of regret.

"Cindy... I... I understand your point but... don't you wanted all this to happen? I mean, since you fought with me that day at the bus, you were a pain in the butt! You wanted this!" Jimmy said.

"Brothers fight all the day! It's natural!" she said, crying even more.

"Yeah, but not all the time! They speak to each other, they care, they share things, one protecting the other. They even forget why they were fighting! It's clear that you weren't someone from the family!" he explained. "And you must consider the fact that this was a mistake from the doctors and you were really living a lie through an entire month!" he said, putting a confort hand on Cindy's shoulder, which she pulled away.

"But I liked this mistake! Don't you see? I liked being your sister, I liked your family! My parents are so stuck up!" Cindy said, still crying. "All my mother like to do is to make me compete with you, to be better than you, it's not the real _ME_! My father never shows up! He has to work all day! They don't even care about me!".

"That's not true! They do care a lot!" Jimmy said.

"What prove do you have? Did they visit us this month? Or did they brought another thing from my house? Did they showed up and asked _'How's Cindy doing'_?'" she asked.

He looked thoughtful for a while, then, he spoke. "I thought I saw your father the other day, he waved to me, then he entered quicklyto his house. And your mother was watching us through the window every day, with a sad look. And... that's all" he explained.

"See? They don't care..." she said, as she sobbed.

"No, I think they're afraid of asking" he said. He pulled her in his arms and he embraced her. She didn't pulled away this time. "I-I'm sorry for being so stupid. I had no idea".

"You had no idea, of anything..." she said, as she sobbed over his shoulder.


	15. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron and all related characters are trademarks of DNA Productions and Nickelodeon. 

**- CHAPTER 15 - "Return"**

"Cindy, if you don't want to go back there, you can stay here all you want..." Jimmy suggested, looking at her, guiltily.

"No, I gotta go home now" Cindy said, picking up her bag. She turned to Judy and Hugh. "Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, thanks for giving your best for me all these days. I appreciate that".

"Don't worry, dear. We will always be here for you" Judy said.

"Yeah, no problem" Hugh said, as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Cinthya, time to go!" Mrs. Vortex called.

"Coming, mom!" Cindy replied. She ran to her house and waved to see Jimmy and his parents once again before saying good bye.

-

For the last few days, everything became _'normal'_ again. But for Jimmy and Cindy, they both had real problems to get back to arguing again. They felt it wasn't really necessary, now that they were more close than ever. In fact, they liked being more close. Something that anybody in their school would never guess that this would happen. Even for Sheen, Carl and Libby resulted weird.

"Nice day, huh?" Jimmy asked, as he walked with Cindy to their house.

"Yeah. But I got nothing to do today..." she replied.

"Oh, that's... pretty bad, actually" he said, as he looked thoughtful. "But, what about Libby?" he asked.

"She's taking the day with Sheen. She says he needs to stop watching UltraLord and dedicate her some time" she explained. "Or else, she threated to never talk to him again. And you know what that means for Sheen".

"Yeah..." he said. He smiled at her for a moment. But then, he shook his head.

"What?" she asked. She knew something was in his mind.

"Nothing..." he replied, as he looked to nowhere.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Cindy teased, playfully poking him in the arm.

"I... I was wondering if... if you wanted to go to my lab, perhaps to spend some time together... watch a movie... ya know... stuff" Jimmy suggested, looking at his shoes, while he was walking.

She smiled at him.

"I'd love to" she said, with a big grin.

"Really? Cool!" he said, as a big grin also formed in his face.

They took hands, as they were still smiling at each other.

"Gosh, those two sure are creepy!" Sheen said, hiding from a bush.

"Yeah... I think that too!" Carl added, hiding from the same bush as Sheen.

"Oh, just let them be!" Libby retorted, grabbing their arms and dragging them.

Just as they were out of sight, Jimmy and Cindy were walking through the road and when they reached Jimmy's house, they leaned closer and joined lips together. They pulled away quickly, like if they gave a little peck, and so, they entered Jimmy's lab.

-

Meanwhile, Hugh did his new analysis for the hospital. The receptionist was the same, for his luck. He had to spell his name again.

"H...U...M...G...A...N...E...U...T...R...O...N..." he said, in an effort to spell correctly.

The receptionist sighed, as she wrote _'Humga Neutron' _on a sticker. She put the sticker on an old envelope labeled previously _'Mr. Willoughby'_. And she gave this to the doctor.

-

Three days later, _'Humga'_ returned to the hospital to pick up his analysis, when the doctor called him.

"There is something important I have to tell you, Mr. Neutron, if that is your last name" the doctor said.

"What is it?" _'Humga'_ asked.

"Mr. Willoughby, please, come on in" the doctor called.

Principal Willoughby entered the room, desperated and he opened his arms to embrace _'Humga'_.

"Sonny!" he shouted, so much excited, that tears fell off his eyes.

"Huh, doctor? What is this all about?" _'Humga'_ asked.

"He's your father, Mr. Neutron, or I must say, Mr. Willoughby" the doctor replied.

"_MY WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" _'Humga'_ shouted so strong that he could be heard through all the hospital.

As he was hugged more, he spoke.

"I-_UGH!_-want-_UGH!_-my-_UGH!_-mom-my..."

**THE END?**


End file.
